The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (MPSR) is the largest shared resource of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center, serving 379 Pi's since 2007 and 193 Pi's this year (2013), with charge backs of ~$80K/month and 17,828 service requests fulfilled since 2007. Its aim is to facilitate tissue-based research so as to accelerate the realization of the great potential of the post-genomic era in cancer research. We provide our researchers a diverse set of services, including tumor banking, histology and immunohistochemistry, full pathological evaluation of human material and mouse models, traditional and next generation (nucleic acids-based) tumor banking, as well as start-to-finish tissue-based research project management. Importantly, in close collaboration with the new Database SR, we help with data clawing (treatment, survival), data de-Identification and data storage, so that our banked material is well annotated and extremely valuable for clinical correlative studies. The MPSR has expanded its services recently to include whole slide scanning, storage and analysis (Leica SCN 400), high throughput RNA/DNA extraction capability (QIAsymphony SP), and fee-for-service project management, which is particularly valuable for clinicians who may not have their own research laboratory staff. Accordingly, the MPSR has played and continues to play a pivotal and ubiquitous role in enabling the HICCC research enterprise. The total operating budget of the facility is $1,193,178 of which we are requesting $ 118,178 from the CCSG